


heaven is in your smile, hell is on your tongue

by harryandlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Needy Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Subspace, Top Louis, a little bit, nothing extreme tho, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandlou/pseuds/harryandlou
Summary: the one where harry's feeling down after work, and that just wont do for louis.





	heaven is in your smile, hell is on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> sooo it has been a few years since i last wrote something, but i got a sudden burst of inspiration and decided to write this!! constructive criticism is always welcome in the comments!! enjoy :)

As soon as Harry walks in from work that day Louis can tell he’s off. Harry works at a well known modeling agency and don’t get him wrong - he adores his job, but just. Sometimes the job can be so demanding and tiring and Louis knows sometimes his boyfriend will get extremely down on himself if he feels that he didn’t delver as well as he should have on a shoot. Today Harry had a shoot for Vogue and he had been stressing about it for weeks on end. As soon as Harry walks in he beelines for his and Louis’ room. Louis’ brow furrows with concern as he follows after Harry and enters the room to find Harry laying face down on their bed. “Baby…” Louis says as he timidly approaches Harry and sits down on the bed, stroking Harry’s back up and down. Louis can feel Harry’s back slightly shaking and he swears his heart shatters - Harry crying has always been the thing he hates the most. “Please don’t cry, darling. What happened? Talk to me.” Louis presses gently, and Harry turns his head to the side to face Louis resting his arms against his arms, exposing his red face and the tears that are streaming from his face.

 Louis hums in a disapproving tone as he hurriedly wipes Harry’s tears from his face as Harry says “I fucking sucked today Louis. The photographer showed me my proofs, and everyone was saying how ‘lovely’ and ‘gorgeous’ they were but I fucking hate them. I’m not good enough” Harry blurts out, and the sadness in his voice is enough to make Louis feel his heart break into a million pieces. “I doubt that they’re terrible baby, you’re so beautiful, you know that? Nothing you do could ever be awful.” Louis coos sadly. “Do you mind if I take a look at them?” Louis asks, knowing that they usually give Harry a couple of proofs to take back with him. Harry shrugs and points to his over the shoulder bag, which he tossed down by the door when he first came in. Louis gets up to get the bag and sits back down on the bed next to Harry as he pulls the proofs out.

 “Darling….” Louis says breathlessly as he looks at the first one. Harry is a fucking vision. He’s wearing nothing but a pair of white shorts and his body is draped in flowers of all sorts of vibrant colors. In his hair, tucked near his ear is a magnificent looking bright pink and yellow lily. The set has been set up to be what looks like some sort of forest, and Harry is laying across a tree trunk and his body is something out of a dream. All of those things add to how beautiful the picture is, sure, but nothing can outdo Harry. His beautiful emerald green eyes are staring straight into the camera with a look that is both icy and inviting at the same time. And his face, god his _face._

His lips are slightly ajar and his cheekbones are so sharp and his jawline is gorgeous, and fuck fuck fuck. Louis can’t believe how madly in love he is with him. He is broken out of his trance by Harry beginning to sniffle softly again, and Louis’ eyes dart over to him. “You hate it.” Harry states pitifully, his eyes beginning to well up again. Louis looks at him incredulously and says “Harry - what, baby, oh my _god._ I have never seen something so beautiful in my life. I love these so much holy fuck,” Louis says as he flicks through the rest of the proofs, each one more gorgeous than the last.

“Sweetheart, you are ethereal. I can’t believe how amazing these are,” Louis says awestruck. Harry quietly sits up on the bed and looks over Louis’ shoulder as he flicks through the photos. “Y-Yeah?” Harry asks timidly, wringing his hands in his lap. Louis looks over his shoulder, “Yes, baby. These are the best shots of you I’ve ever seen. You’re so beautiful I can hardly stand it,” Louis jokes and Harry huffs out a tiny giggle.

“You mean that, Lou?” he says bashfully, looking down as he plays with his fingers. Louis puts the pictures down on the floor and grabs Harry’s face gently. “I mean it baby. God, I can’t believe I got so lucky. You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen, these pictures are going to go viral,” he says and sweetly kisses Harry’s lips as he feels Harry smile into the kiss. He pulls back to see a pink blush on Harry’s face as he smiles down at his hands, sniffling out an “I love you so much, Lou.” Louis feels his heart melt at that as he pushes Harry back on the bed so he’s hovering over him, smiling as he says “I love you so much, honey.” Louis begins to kiss Harry softly, smiling as Harry runs his hands through Louis’ hair from his spot laying beneath him.

 Their kisses begins to heat up as Harry starts moaning softly into the kisses and Louis slips his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Louis pulls back from Harry’s lips and begins to kiss all over his neck, sucking a hickey just where Harry’s neck begins to meet his chin. He can feel Harry’s cock beginning to thicken up beneath him as he squirms and looks up to see Harry biting his lip, looking down at Louis with wide eyes. Louis moves his hand to rest against Harry’s growing hard-on.

“Yeah?” Louis asks as he squeezes Harry’s dick, causing Harry to let out a whimper. “Y-yeah, Lou, please. Please Daddy.” Harry says in the most darling voice and Louis’ eyes instantly darken. “Shirt off.” Louis commands, slipping into his dominant role easily. Harry scrambles to sit upright and tug off his silky shirt, laying back down as Louis begins to undo Harry’s belt-buckle and tugs his pants down his long legs. Louis gets off the bed to take off his sweatpants and t-shirt that he had been wearing around the house earlier. Fully naked, and Harry watching him with eyes as big as saucers, he get back into bed and begins to kiss down Harry’s torso. “Beautiful,” he mumbles against Harry’s skin, causing Harry’s face to flush pink again.

 Louis gets down to Harry’s bulge, which is fully hard now and trapped in his white briefs, and kisses around it. Harry’s breathing has picked up, and he breathes out a “Lou,” becoming frustrated with how Louis is avoiding his aching dick. Louis’ dark eyes snap up to Harry’s and Harry immediately closes his mouth. “Being greedy, are we?” Louis questions “N-no, sorry Daddy,” Harry says softly, biting his lip as he looks down at Louis as he begins to pull off Harry’s briefs.

“So lovely, baby,” Louis says as he begins to place soft kisses on Harry’s dick, causing Harry to lay back against the pillows and let out tiny moans. Louis moves down to kiss at his balls, lips nearing closer and closer to the spot he knows makes Harry feel amazing. Louis looks up to see Harry looking down at him with pink cheeks and biting his lip. “Want Daddy to eat you out, baby? Know you love that,” Louis asks, kissing Harry’s inner thighs tenderly. Harry nods quickly, curls bouncing wildly as he rushes out a “yes, Daddy, please.”

Louis smiles and says “Turn onto your tummy love,” and Harry is quick to obey. Louis kisses his way to Harry’s hole and wastes no time to lick a thick stripe over Harry’s already fluttering hole. “oh,” Harry sighs, eyes closing softly, his head turned to the side, his bum swaying slightly, as Louis begins to lick his tongue into Harry’s heat.

 Harry’s moans get louder and louder with each stroke that Louis’ tongue makes inside of him, Harry’s breathy whines spurring Louis on. He burrows his tongue deep inside of Harry, licking along his walls and sucking against Harry’s rim at the same time. He pulls back from Harry’s hole, looking up to see Harry with his eyes closed and his cheeks blotchy and his mouth open slightly, his breathing shallow. “C'mere, baby,” Louis beckons, and Harry sits up jerkily, eager to kiss Louis. Louis kisses Harry and then lays back against the sheets.

 “Suck daddy off, sweetheart” he commands and Harry’s eyes light up. Louis knows how much Harry loves having his cock in his mouth. Harry wastes no time shuffling between Louis’ legs and begins to pepper kisses all along the tip of Louis’ dick as if it was his favorite thing in the world. Louis chuckles breathily, running his fingers through Harry’s curls. Harry begins to suck at the head of Louis’ dick causing Louis to throw his head back and moan out a “yeah” Harry wastes no time engulfing all of Louis’ cock with his mouth, humming when his nose touches Louis’ stomach.

“Fuck baby, you look so good,” Louis grunts out, gathering more of Harry’s curls in his hand as he begins to guide Harry’s mouth along his dick. Harry has always been able to work wonders with his mouth, swirling his tongue around Louis’ dick, as his mouth stretches impossibly wide to fit Louis’ entire girth. Louis begins to fuck Harry’s face roughly, using Harry’s hair to guide him up and down his shaft. Harry is making choking sounds, with the tip of Louis’ dick hitting into the back of his throat every time he fucks in, but he shows no sign of stopping, his hands holding onto Louis’ thighs tightly.

Louis’ head is thrown back and his mouth is hanging open as he fucks Harry’s warm mouth. He pulls out of Harry’s mouth, much to Harry’s sadness as he pouts at the loss of Louis’ dick. “Hush darling,” Louis says as he pulls Harry up to kiss him, tasting himself on Harry’s tongue. “Can’t have Daddy coming before, I fuck you can we now?” Harry’s eyes are wide and his checks are so red as he shakes his head slowly, as forming words is too much for his lust-ridden mind at the moment. Louis flips them over so he’s hovering over Harry again, and reaching into their bedside table to pull out the lube they keep there.

“Want Daddy to open you up, baby?” Louis says as he begins to apply lube to Harry’s hole. Harry shakes his head quickly, mumbling out a “No Daddy, wanna feel you stretch me,” he says bashfully, adding on a sweet “please”. Louis cant help but to kiss Harry lovingly, before he begins to apply lube to his dick.

 He lines up the tip of his dick to Harry’s hole and Harry grabs onto his biceps in preparation. Louis begins to sink into Harry, slowly. He pushes all the way in until he bottoms out, his hips pressed flush to Harry’s. Louis’ moans out loudly as he stares down at Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes are scrunched close and his mouth his hanging open on a silent scream as he digs his nails into Louis’ biceps.

“D-daddy, fuck you're so big Daddy” Harry all but whispers, opening his eyes and craning his neck to look down at where their bodies connect. “Always so tight for me darling. Fucking gorgeous.” Louis says as he slowly pulls out, only to ram back in roughly. “Oh,” Harry squeaks his head falling back against the bed, his legs wrapping around Louis’ waist his toes curling as pleasure unfurls in the pit of his stomach.

 Louis wastes no time to build up a rough rhythm, his balls slapping against Harry’s ass harshly. Harry is letting out a constant stream of moans, unable to stop squirming as he feels Louis deep inside of him, making him feel so so good. His Daddy always makes him feel so good. Louis is gritting his teeth, his eyes running wildly all over Harry. His body is covered in a thin layer of sweat, his stomach muscles jumping each time Louis pushes in harshly. His face is contorted in pleasure, and his grip on Louis’ biceps have tightened impossibly and fuck he’s so fucking _hot._

 “Like that, baby?” Louis moans out putting his hand over Harry’s neck. Harry’s eyes flick up to meet Louis’ and theyre watery and Harry is letting out little “ _uh, uh, uh, uh’s_ ” everytime Louis fucks into him, and its overwhelming in the best way possible. Louis slowly begins to apply pressure to the sides of Harry’s neck, knowing that Harry goes wild for this. Harry’s eyes cross as Louis squeezes down on his neck and he chokes out a strained “yes, daddy, yes” as a single tear leaks out of his eye. Louis is grunting uncontrollably, his hips working Harry’s ass nonstop.

 “Fuck baby, you should see yourself. Driving daddy crazy,” and Harry lets out a choked off sob, tears leaking freely from his eyes now. Louis releases his hold on Harry’s neck and Harry sputters at the release, his chest heaving wildly, as he scrabbles at Louis’ back. His legs are no longer strong enough to maintain their spot around Louis’ waist as they drop and are jostled around along with the rest of his body as Louis fucks him impossibly harder. Louis grabs onto Harry’s hips hard enough that Harry knows he will bruise and continues to slam into Harry, letting out a string of “fuck, shit, fuck, take Daddy’s cock baby, take it”

 Harry’s eyes are rolling in the back of his head and all he can do is bite his lip so hard it turns white and grunt. He raises up onto his elbows with his fists bunched up in the sheets so that his face is closer to Louis’. Louis puts his hand behind Harry’s head, grabbing a fistful of hair at the nape of Harry’s neck. Harry’s mouth hangs open in a silent moan at that and he’s panting and rolling his hips into Louis’ as Louis pistons his hips in and out and god Louis still doesn’t know how he got so lucky. 

Their eyes are locked and Harry begins to chant in a breathy voice thats laced with desperation “yeah, yeah, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, _yes_ oh my god Lou, daddy, _fuck me_ yes, yes, yes” Louis groans guttural in the back of his throat as Harry’s arms give out and he falls back onto his back, arching it high off the bed and Louis is all but in a trance at his beautiful boyfriend’s expanse of skin thats coated in a beautiful bright red color. Louis leans over and grabs Harry’s face and theyre panting into each others mouths and Louis can hardly breathe. He thinks that Harry’s ass was meant to envelop his cock, its always so perfect.

 He slaps Harry’s face, much to Harry’s sheer pleasure. Louis knows that Harry likes it rough and hard and messy and hot. He all but screams in ecstasy, his knuckles having gone white where he’s still gripping the sheets. “Like my dick up your ass baby?” Louis questions, his hips moving so fast in and out of Harry and theres sweat all over his body and its dirty and hot and Louis loves it. “Take it” Louis barks as he slaps Harry across the face again and Harry’s eyes cross and his head lolls around his neck, hanging and bobbing quickly as his body is jerked around from Louis’ vicious thrusts. 

A stream of “yes, taking Daddy’s cock, love Daddy’s cock, yes, Lou, love you, yes” stumbles out of Harry’s mouth and his eyes have gone glassy and he looks so spaced out Louis isn’t sure if Harry’s even aware of the fact he’s talking. Louis leans over Harry and pins his arms above his head, licking up Harry’s neck dirtily. The new shift in angle has Harry kicking his legs out and screaming and Louis can feel the tip of his dick slamming into Harry’s prostate each time and Louis lets out a deep moan as he slams into it again and again. Harry is wailing and his chest is heaving so quickly with how hard he’s breathing and Louis can’t take it anymore. He leans back up, holding onto Harry’s legs and moans out loudly, “ _Fuck_ baby youre gonna make Daddy come yeah? So tight for daddy fuck fuck fuck,”

 Harry slurs out. “please daddy can I come please daddy _please_ ” and, Louis doesn’t think he’s in any position to deny his baby what he wants. Louis takes Harry’s rock hard cock into his hand and says “come for daddy sweetheart,” It only takes two jerks of Louis' hand before Harry is letting out the filthiest moan and his body is writhing off of the sheets and come shoots all the way up to his neck as Louis fucks him through it. “Uh, fuck baby, so pretty, gonna make Daddy come, fuck yeah,” Louis says, eyes trained on Harry’s gorgeous body as he thrusts into Harry’s tight heat a few more times before he’s slumping over Harry’s body and coming so hard into Harry he can hardly breathe. 

When Louis’ ears stop ringing from his mind-blowing orgasm, he becomes aware of Harry stroking and kissing his hair, mumbling between his pants and kisses, “love you so much Lou,” and “best Daddy in the world, I love you” Louis can’t help the soft smile that overtakes his face as he raises his head from the crook of Harry’s neck and peppers his face with kisses, making Harry giggle. Louis pulls out of Harry gingerly, whispering a “be right back, petal” as he runs into their en suite to grab a flannel to wipe Harry down, knowing fully well that Harry is way too fucked out to even think about moving for at least the next half hour. When he returns to the room he sees Harry laying in bed with his eyes closed and a dopey smile on his flushed face and Louis feels his heart soar.

God, he cant even imagine his life without loving Harry. “Hi baby,” Louis coos softly as he gets back into bed. Harry opens his eyes, his beautiful green eyes that are sparkling with love and happiness, and he mumbles out a soft “hi love,”

 “Gonna clean you up, darling,” Louis says with a content smile as he begins to wipe Harry’s chest and stomach down. “mkay,” Harry hums, his breath catching as Louis gently rubs the flannel over his sensitive hole. When Louis is done cleaning him off he chucks the flannel to the side and comes up behind his boyfriend, spooning him. He strokes Harry’s hair and kisses behind Harry’s ear and Harry turns around so he and Louis are face to face. Louis smiles and kisses Harry softly on his red-bitten lips. “I love you more than anything in the world, you know that right?” Louis asks, looking deeply into Harry’s eyes.

"My gorgeous boy," Louis coos, running his hands gently through Harry's hair. “I know” Harry says as his eyes begin to droop and he tucks his head under Louis’ chin. “You’re my whole world, Lou” he mumbles sleepily before sleep envelops him and he feels content and happy and loved, _so loved_. Louis kisses his head one more time before he falls asleep too, with a smile on his face and nothing but love for the beautiful boy in his arms in his heart.


End file.
